1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety belt roll-up device with a locking pawl mechanism consisting of a locking wheel with locking teeth fixedly connected to the belt shaft and at least one locking pawl which, in case of a crash, is activated by an automatic release mechanism to cause the pawl to engage with the locking teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known safety belt roll-up devices of the above mentioned type, as for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,459, a roll-up spring is arranged at one side of the belt roller, while the opposite shaft end is in connection with a locking pawl arrangement and a release mechanism. In case of danger, i.e at the occurrence of an acceleration or deceleration which exceeds a permissible limit, the release-mechanism which, for example, is provided with an inertial mass in form of a ball, directly or indirectly moves a locking pawl of the locking pawl mechanism against the locking wheel, and causes the engagement of the locking teeth with the locking pawl. The danger exists that a bouncing chatter occurs if the point of the tooth of the locking wheel accidentally meets with, i.e. hits the locking pawl. As a result the locking pawl is moved away from the locking tooth, so that naturally the locking of the locking wheel can not take place, at least not in the danger moment.